The any-verse
by StrangeIsntIt
Summary: The story of the warriors of age 3002 and their adventures
1. chapter .5 :explanation

**Authors note: first chapter of first story,im so excited! i do not usually use punctuation so keep that in mind _ittallic is for thoughts and the narrator_ got that? good. (making this up as i go along)**

Chapter .5 :explaination

ok my name is Beeta, a full blood saiyan, and my job is to help oversee the universe and (try) to make sure everything is good and safe. first some explaining, there are mortals and gods and such but there is quite a high-arcy that i shall explain.

first there are guardians, now back in age 700 or so the only 2 planets that had one were earth and namek/new namek. these guardians are namekians that oversee the planet and give the warriors a bird's eye view.

then there is the master of the checkpoint, they decide wether you go to heaven,hell, or stay in otherworld. they are above guardians but still lower the next one.

kais. the first gods on this list there is 11 kais in each universe 4 normal kais (north,south,east and west). then the grand kai the kais' boss. next are the supreme kais (same as the kais). then there is the grand-supreme kai, the boss of all the kais. and finally the supreme kai of time, the one who keeps all timelines in check.

after the kais there are the gods of destruction (G.o.Ds). these people balance out the universe by deatroying planets and galaxys.their lives are tied to those of the supreme kais.

then there are the angels. the overseers of the G.o.Ds.

(juice time) after the angels there is the omni king,grand zeno, the guy who can destroy the multiverse becaus he gets mad.hes a child.

after zeno there are a few more gods who are more powerful then him but too many to say so im gonna go over the main ones

me:one of the weakest after zeno although i can blow up and/or eat the atlas at will. i also have a per bluejay called jay. (ill get to that stuff later)

Bryan:he can be stronger than me but only with one of his forms.

Sansy:the son of sans and frisk (I SUPPORT FRANS OK!!)extremely powerful and infused with 4 souls.

Clayton: he can also eat the atlas but hes a bit stronger than me,he also can absorb monsters and darknesses and a pet dragon named clay.(getting to it later)

Dj:stronger than clayton, doesnt take some things seriously. he is the eldest of the trio of the sons of darkness by 5 minutes

Pink light: the sister of yellow light.

has immense power and a transformation called "hot pink".

Orange light: a light that was captured by darkness during the 1st dark-light war and trained in the dark arts along with his friend grey light.he is the brother of yellow light and is an effective soilder usually dispatched to take out dark and light rouges.

lighto:a friend and old ally of darko and equal to light's power

yellow light: the strongest light being the creator of armor x beta and the light transformations along with being the first light to rule at age 300.can go into the forms of white light and rainbow light.

Micheal:he is a human that can comabat me and beat me when im at 1% power in base form.hes up here because of political reasons.

Darko: the brother of darkness and the main source of clayton's power beyond mine.he is let out for meetings of the element court that concern the dark element.

Darkness:the brother of darko and the adoptive father of the trio of sons.

The higher: the people obove darkness ;note give icecream to make happy; they are also the bosses of the infinitys.

The infinitys:the ones who cannot be beaten as their power level is constantly rising by an amount larger than there are digits in Pi.(3664537363536 digets in pie in the anyverse)

The Titans: they are better infinitys basically and have to be kept in eternal tourture.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: well i think ill continue this sometime but thats it for the godsill explain more as topics come up in the story but for now pls review so i know people notice this**


	2. Chapter 06:im still explaining

AN: **Well this one will be short and then we will get into the action (kinda) but these are some last important things.** Im still explaining:

Ok so now on to size stuff. we start with a planet. then a galaxy. then a universe. then a multiverse. then the atlas. the atlas is all of the multiverses in one area like a multiverse is with universes.

moving on to certain transformations. armor x is an armor set forged by someone(usually me) and worn for a power boost. lights have the ability to transform into usually different colors. for different power boosts with rainbow being at the top.

 **AN:ok that was short but it was only to finish the last one so next chapter we start the story not with action. but with introduction.**


	3. Chapter one:the adventure begins

**AN:welp a new start now that you hopefully read the explanation chapters. oh and before i forget, excuse my spelling im on mobile.**

Chapter 1

the adventure begins in a alternate dimension where time flows differently.the diemension isfilled with saiyans, and the home of the one that has perspective now.

Beeta woke up and decided to wake up tixium,his wife, and make some breakfest.He woke her up and she made some coffee for her and beeta. "Beeta coffees ready!" she said a little loudly. suddenly 4 alarm clocks go off at the same exact time. Glorbin ,the eldest son, wakes up with a smile. Farin ,the younger son and first middle child, wakes up with a attitude of a middle schooler on a school day. Tixin and Ningiano,the youngest birth and adopted, just kind of woke up and hit their snooze buttons.

Tixium quickly makes cinnamon rolls for the family making sure they are each how they like it.

"Morning everyone!" beeta says "its time for the weekly trip to the acadamy". glorbin and farin nod in unision while the girls (who just got up) smile grogily.

"ill hold down the fort" tixium says while playfully punching beeta in the arm.

"Ok then tix" says beeta.

"I cant wait to see uncle sansy!" the brothers say in unision. "neither can i" came a small bluejay. "ah jay,your up." said beeta "now listen i know you and sansy arent on the best of terms so-" "can i stay here" asked the bluejay hopefully. "yes you can stay" said beeta.

 **at sansy's house in soultale waterfall**

"so sansy" said beeta "whos the new girlfriend?".

"no one yet" he replied "im still figuring out if i like her or not."

"ok fair enough" beeta replied.

 **Training acadamy**

"come on kiko you can do it!" yelled glorbin,encouraging his friend kiko to break his limits.

"agh im tryin glorbin but i just cant do it" kiko said in his usual scottish accent.

 **meanwhile**

"i know we have gone over this before tekka" said beeta sternly "but we cant kill eachother. its bad for the name of the acadamy and for us because i can only bring back one person a week."

"i know i know" said tekka "but i cant help it,my power is to high and i accidentally kill."

"maybe we should get you power management classes okay tekka?" replied the full blood saiyan infront of him.

"okay" replied tekka.

 **AN: okay thats chapter one done introducing beeta's family and 2 of the billions of students at S.A.I.D training acadamy (South Atlantic Ice Division as it is located in the south of the atlantic galaxy) if you have any questions put them on the fourm i will make or if you know me,ask me in person. but for now,this is goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 2 the acadmy

AN: still working on the stupid phone but chapter 2 is gonna be a shorter one flinging us into the first conflict and give us some of students at the acadmy.(p.s. the acadamy is **o** wned by beeta)

Chapter 2:the acadamy

"so" said beeta "i think ill sign you up for glorbarin's power restraint classes"

"ok" replied the saiyan child infront of him "i think that should do me go-" a crash cut him off.

"what was that" they said in unision as tekka turned super saiyan

4 months earlier,planet freedom

Metal sonic awoke with a jutter as a floating screen appeared before him

"metal sonic" said a voice."i am here to resque you from this 'little planet'".

metal nodded as he flew to the coordonits on his map of the galaxy.

 **now (im having problems centering this)**

out in the hall there was a hole and a mysterious yellow figure

 **AN: i said it would be short,if you dont know the yellow figure is shard the metal sonic. welp im done with this chapter (ps. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**


End file.
